


A Quiet Night

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: K Project - Freeform, M/M, hisaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: It's Fushimi's birthday and Hidaka has planned a not so extravagant event with the birthday boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in a long time. So please excuse the mistakes. Enjoy.

"So should I do this?" Hidaka asked Enomoto and Fuze. Hidaka had planned an extravagant day for Fushimi's birthday, but he already knew that the other wouldn't like it too much.

Hidaka and Fushimi had been dating for the past year, it's something that doesn't seem to register in Fushimi's mind and Hidaka wants Him to know that his feelings aren't fake.

"I don't think that's a good idea Hidaka." Enomoto advices. "Fushimi seems like the kind of person who favors subtlety."

Hidaka looked at Fuze for his advice. He rolled his eyes, "I agree with Enomoto." He wasn't a big fan of Fushimi, not by a long shot, but he cared for Hidaka and wanted to help him be happy.

"Have something here at HQ between the two of you." Fuze suggested.

It was a vague idea, but Hidaka figured he could run with it. He was sure Fushimi would enjoy it since it was something low key. He thanked both Enomoto and Fuze and took off to figure out his plan.

Later that day, Hidaka was waiting by Fushimi's door. He didn't know what the other was doing and he was sure the captain wouldn't let Fushimi over work himself on his birthday of all things. Or maybe he was celebrating with Yata. He didn't know if Fushimi had plans or not.

His grip tightened around the bag in his hand. He had went out shopping for some things earlier so he could celebrate. Now he was thinking this may have been a bad idea. He should have consulted with Fushimi beforehand about this.

Hidaka emitted a sigh of defeat. He really did not think things through.

"Tsk, what are you doing here?" Hidaka looked up to see Fushimi walking up to the door. He was wearing his normal clothes meaning he was with Yata today. That made Hidaka happy.

"Fushimi, it's your birthday! I thought we could do something together." Hidaka's only response was the usual tongue click as an answer.

Hidaka followed Fushimi inside his room. "I figured we could hang out tonight. I got us lots of snacks and games." Hidaka had a bad habit of rambling when he was was nervous.

"This is unusual for you." Hidaka was confused at the comment. "I thought you would have something big planned."

"I knew you wouldn't like something extravagant; so I planned something small." Hidaka replied.

Fushimi looked away, he took off his coat and sat on his bed. Hidaka sat next to him and dumped the contents of the bag on the bed.

"Thank you." Fushimi said.

Hidaka smiled. "You do know my feelings for you are real, right."

Fushimi nodded and reached out to pull Hidaka closer to him. For the rest of the night they just talked and played games.


End file.
